The present invention discloses a number of auxiliary urinal devices, such as for use with or as a standalone to an existing flush toilet. The concept behind auxiliary urinals is in seeking to minimize excessive water use associated with flushing a conventional toilet and which is typically necessitated in the discharge of solid waste.
Among the prior art relevant to this technology is the drained urine receptacle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,572 to Holden and which discloses an inverted truncated cone supported atop a length adjustable pivot arm which is internally hollowed to permit urine drain. The pivot arm is pedestal floor mounted and can include a spring coil base to facilitate pivoting between use and non-use positions.
Corbin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,230, teaches au auxiliary urinal retrofittable to an existing commode. The urinal is connected to a base plate which is placed between the base of the toilet and the floor and allows the urinal to drain liquid into the drain used by the commode. The urinal further exhibits a cup shaped head with a flush ring therein and a free standing semi-rigid drain line connected thereto and to the base plate to effect drainage. The semi-rigid drain line has limited travel segments to allow the user to manually position the urinal head to an optimum use position.
Another example of a wall mountable and low flow urinal is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,068, issued to Tichenor, and which incorporates a misting water jet centered above the bowl. The water mist washes the entire bowl up to its upper edge and the water droplets that accumulate on the bowl are guided into the drain. A sensor is provided for initiating the flushing water mist, for a predetermined time interval and in response to detecting a user's presence.